


Wedding Pictures

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: The guys have a unique idea for their wedding photos





	Wedding Pictures

Dean watches as a few crew members fall back over the edge of the boat before taking their equipment into the water. He still couldn't believe today was even happening. When he woke up this morning in his brother's guest bedroom, he never thought he would be out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean to take pictures.  
  
A throaty laugh captures Dean's attention and he looks to the other side of the boat where Castiel stands in a relaxed position. His arms folded over his chest, his forearms exposed as his white shirt is rolled to the elbows. His aviator glasses hide his blue eyes, but Dean knows they dance in excitement because of the way Castiel is smiling widely at Charlie as she talks.  
  
Castiel pushes his glasses up onto his head and turns to look over at Dean and wink. Dean can't help the fluttering in his chest or the way his own smile creeps along his face at the sight of Castiel.  
  
And it's not just because it's Cas. His longtime best friend. Or Cas, his longtime boyfriend. No. It's because the man looking at him, dressed in that damn tux is Castiel, his _husband_.  
  
Even though they've been married for nearly over two hours, Dean still gets a thrill and has to pinch himself because there was no way in hell that someone like Dean would be able to convince someone like Cas to spend the rest of their life with him.  
  
But yet he somehow did.  
  
“Dean!” Cas calls him over with a wave. The sunlight glinting off the gold of the band that now adorns Castiel's left hand.  
  
Dean makes his way over to his husband and bites back his grin at the thought. He places his hand to the small of Castiel's back and leans against him when Castiel wraps his arm around Dean's waist.  
  
“You two are too cute. Like seriously,” Charlie gushes before Castiel gets her back on track.  
  
“Right. So the team is going to start the moment you jump overboard. Like I told Cas, don't use the real coat or tie. We don't want the salt water to ruin it.”  
  
“I'm not planning on ever wearing this monkey suit again.” Dean objects and earns an eye roll from Cas who is now attempting to put on his tie.  
  
“Here let me,” Dean says playfully slapping his hands away, making a perfect bow tie. “Should have gone with the straight tie,” he joked.  
  
“I don't understand,” Castiel says as he tilts his head to the side, making Dean chuckle and fall that much more in love with him.  
  
“We could have gotten you a clip on. You know for someone who wears a tie every day, you're shit with them.” Dean teases.  
  
Castiel smiles. “I only wear them on Tuesdays and Thursday, thank you.”  
  
“You guys ready?” Charlie interrupts. Both men nod as Dean grabs the back up coats for them to wear before taking Cas' hand and leading him to the back of the boat where the swimming platform it.  
  
“Ready, Mister Winchester?” Cas asks, squeezing Dean's hand.  
  
“Always, Mister Winchester,” Dean grins, letting out a loud 'whoop' as they jump into the water together.

* * *

Three weeks later a package comes in the mail. In it, a collection of photos from their wedding and a book made especially for their coffee table. As Dean thumbs through the images, he stops at the second half.  
  
“Babe!” he calls out. “They're here!”  
  
He can hear the padded footfalls of his husband as he makes his way to the living room, jumping over the back of the couch to land next to Dean. Castiel's excitement practically rolling off of him, increasing Dean's own feelings.  
  
When Castiel settles himself in between the V of Dean's thighs, he holds the book in his lap as Dean places his head on his shoulder.  
  
Castiel smiles when he feels the warm press of lips to his neck. “Pay attention, Dean.”  
  
“Yes, Mister Winchester.” Dean teases.  
  
Castiel opens to the first of the series, a picture of Dean and himself jumping into the ocean. While the picture was taken underneath them it was clear from the look on both their faces that this was the best day of their lives. The next couple of pictures tells a story of sorts. Two men, fun loving and young, clearly in love as they swim around each other and playful grab the other. It's when the coats started to come off that the tone changes in the images.  
  
Love is still there. The playfulness as well. But as each page turns it's clear that there was a passion there. Always there.  
  
“This is my favorite,” Dean's voice whispers in Castiel ear as he stops. The picture Dean points out has both of them out of their coats, floating away from them as Dean's hand is shown grabbing Castiel's vest. Castiel has his own hand wrapped into Dean's straight tie, pulling his husband close as they kiss underwater.  
  
“It's so graceful,” Castiel says in awe. Dean only nods in response, flipping to the next page.  
  
When they get to the last photograph of the book, it's a simple silhouette of the two of them at the sunset. Dean's arm is around Cas, who has his head on Dean's shoulder. The elegant script is printed underneath that reads:  
  


> _Misters Dean & Castiel Winchester_  
>  _New adventures begin today!_  
>  _September 18, 2017_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inktober prompt: Underwater.
> 
> You can see my season 7 inspired prompt art here (spoilers if you haven't gotten to season 7) It is NOT related to this fic. It's just there for anyone curious :)


End file.
